


Tickles turned love

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: A tickle fight between Haruka and Michiru becomes more after months of loving the other from afar





	Tickles turned love

**Author's Note:**

> From otpprompts on tumblr: Your OTP are not yet together. They are playfully wrestling/tickling each other and Person A is on top of Person B when B calls a truce. They take a moment to catch their breath, and Person A doesn’t move one bit, lost in Person B’s eyes. Person A then realizes they might have feelings for B and they go in for a kiss. Whether B’s reaction is positive or not is up to you.

It started as a bizarre discovering when Haruka approached Michiru while she cooked, the blonde gently placed her fingers on Michiru’s ribs as a way to get her attention so Haruka could ask face to face with undivided attention if the aquanette wanted something from the store as Haruka was going to pick up a few items.

The aquanette squirmed and giggled and Haruka couldn’t live without that anymore, the sound as pure and beautiful as only anything coming from Michiru could come from.

Yes, Haruka was smitten over her roommate and fellow Senshi and yes they had a duty to stop the end of the world, but there was nothing against trying to get all the little joys she could in a life that was sentenced to be lived with the blood of innocents on her hands.

After coming back from the store, Haruka racked her hands on Michiru’s tummy under the excuse of wanting to get some lint off of Michi’s clothes, and she discovered that World-Renowned Violinist Michiru Kaioh’s weak spot was her tummy, for even the softest of contacts from Haruka’s hands was enough for the beautiful quasi-mermaid to topple over in laughter.

And then Michiru couldn’t let Haruka get away with that. Not on her honor as part of one of the most respected families in Japan; and if that just so happened to allow her to get her hands on the object of her night fantasies even if just for a small, friendly bout, Michiru wouldn’t complain one bit.

And so Michiru just jumped Haruka as the blonde stored things away in the kitchen and got her hands all over Haruka, discovering Haruka wasn’t really of the ticklish sort and was actually hiding a really well-toned body under her shirt.

Michiru just knew that particular thought would torment her all day.

Haruka was a competitive person, and even in such trivial things as tickle fights, she was not going to be out done by some quasi-angel that was too pure to exist. Even if she could still feel Michiru’s fingers on her and that feeling alone made her blush, Haruka decided she was going to make Michiru pay for jumping her.

As soon as she was done storing stuff away, she sneaked up Michiru and wiggled her fingers all over the violinist’s back, the tender trace of fingers quickly moving all over her back making Michiru laugh out loud without the slightest hint of demeanor and for some reason that made Haruka blush as the sound had to be a form of music in and of itself.

Michiru noticed Haruka’s blush and became flustered as well because she began to believe the racer fancied her as much as the violinist fancied Haruka.

They both knew the other was a woman who loved women but neither made a move on the other because of their sense of duty that told them the mission came first, something they even had an agreement on in case something happened to the other.

Michiru would wait until after dinner to get the upper hand, sliding her hands in Haruka’s hair and tousling the hair while she racked her nails gently over the blonde’s scalp, the racer’s amused giggling became silent when a moan escaped Haruka’s mouth after Michiru racked her nails down the back of Haruka’s neck, and oh Michiru was _so_ going to be hearing that moan in her dreams.

They went their separate ways after that and shyly said goodnight to each other, an unprecedented awkwardness settled between them after all this time around each other making them both ponder if they should take the chance for something more than what they had.

Haruka really wanted nothing more than to kiss Michiru and have all the lovely-doey couple things that romances had, but this was Michiru, a Goddess too perfect for a wretch like her who was about to kill three people to save the world.

Michiru wanted Haruka, all of Haruka, from the cute way she looked in the morning with her disarrayed hair and her sleepy face to the way she fangirled over T.V shows, especially shows with even a hint of Sci-Fi.

She wanted moonlight walks hand in hand and endless drives in Haruka’s convertible. She wanted kisses that left them both breathless and nervous caresses that desired company but would settle with closeness.

Michiru hated that about herself, she hated so much the fact that she had fallen head over heels over Haruka so easily and so hard that she knew she was being ridiculous for wanting so much from someone, but she really hadn’t felt like that for anyone before and if she lost Haruka to battle or time, Michiru doubted she’d feel like that ever again.

They both slept with those thoughts and when the sun was up, Haruka sighed and decided it was business as usual. She would tease Michiru with tickles here and there but that would be it. She wouldn’t force Michiru to be with a murderer.

Michiru woke really shaken up, her resolve weakened by a dream of Haruka playing piano and the image just haunted her as she sleepily got ready for the day: Haruka would make a hell of a partner on stage if she ever accompanied Michiru in one of her concerts; the racer’s skill was above many professionals Michiru had played with in the past and if Michiru ever had the chance to show to the world that World Famous Driver Haruka Tenoh was also an accomplished pianist, the possibilities for both would be endless and that was something Michiru wanted.

Michiru left her bedroom already dressed and with make up on while Haruka lounged on the living room of their apartment with a piece of toast in her mouth and a cup of coffee in her hands.

They went on with their mourning routine as always until Haruka sneaked up quietly on Michiru, ever so slowly walking up behind her until she was within arm’s reach, then with a childish-sounding battle cry, the blonde dashed forward and tickled the aquanette, Haruka moving her hands swiftly and making Michiru laugh manically; Michiru was swift to turn around and started to tickle Haruka back wherever she could reach.

They playfully thrashed around their apartment, chasing each other in a tickle fight until from all the laughter, Michiru bent over sofa and Haruka pushed her onto it and pined her to it, the blonde grabbing the violinist’s wrists and placing them against the  armrest of the sofa, where both panting called a truce.

The only problem was that as they lied still, on top of the sofa catching their breaths, their breaths fled them as they got lost in each other’s eyes and the beautiful soul they each saw in the other.

Their hearts, far from steadying down from all the running and laughing, went wilder as they felt the moment was perfect for a kiss. A kiss that would open the promise of so much more; all they had to do was make the move.

After an eternity of staring at each other, Haruka gulped and slowly started to lower her lips towards Michiru’s, hesitant all the way down and giving the woman beneath her every chance to say no, but as soon as she was in range, Michiru moved her head upwards and met the blonde’s lips, her tongue quick to beg for entrance into Haruka’s mouth and coaxing a moan from the racer, who gladly parted her lips and turned the kiss into the most passionate kiss she’d ever given.

The first of a long list of “The most passionate kiss in my life” they would give to each other.


End file.
